


Lithuanian Winter Nights With You.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: The Sex Lives of The Murder Husbands. [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Dark Will Graham, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Frottage, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, Oral Sex, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Pregnant Will Graham, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: "I believe you're wearing my jumper, Will." The Alpha says in a nonchalant manner, smiling at the Omega despite the slight tinge of red in his eye now and his semi confined to his trousers. Will smiles and shrugs his shoulders, now openly watching Hannibal's thick cock grow under the attentions of his foot, rubbing up and down slowly, teasing out the slow burn of arousal that will devour their night. Will can practically see the outline of his Knot stirring now too. Thick and swollen. His cunt squirms."I fancied a change," Will says, just as nonchalant, his eyes flickering up to Hannibal's his own tinge of gold present now. Hannibal smiles, it's a wolfish smile that always managed to send shivers down Will's spine, to make his skin crawl with anticipation.





	1. Pretty In Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

The air outside is cold, the garden grass covered with a thin sheet of ice. The leafless trees whistle in the frosty wind and the stars twinkle brightly in the pitch black winter sky over the Lithuanian grounds of the Lecter home.

Hannibal stands in the pristine kitchen, peeling and halving onions he will use for dinner later. He smiles when he catches a glimpse of his partner walking quickly in the hallway leading from the kitchen to the front door. He looks angry as he moves from study to library. Glimpses of flesh and dark curls that Hannibal had spent many nights studying and committing to vast rooms of his mind palace. Hannibal smiles wider as he continues peeling onions, onto his second one. The soft operatic music that plays lowly in the background fills the silence.

He's left alone for several more minutes, humming along to the deep opera singer now singing about heartbreak while he moves onto a third onion. Will walks into the kitchen, barefoot and wearing one of Hannibal's favourite jumpers which was oversized on Will's body, the older man looks at his appearance for several moments but does not comment as he goes back to paying attention to his onions.

"Onion soup?" Will asks as he takes a makeshift seat on the counter besides where Hannibal was currently working, he looks at the onions without emotion before he looks around the room, searching for an elusive glass of wine, Hannibal knows.

"You won't find it," the Alpha says, a hint of amusement in his voice as he halves his final onion, looking at Will for a moment. Finding a rather sulky look on the Omega's face. He wasn't enjoying his new regime of sobriety.

"One glass won't hurt," He says in a light tone, glancing round the room once more. Hannibal smiles as he does, ever his stubborn love.

"It is not the quantity, Will, but the principal. One glass now is no different from one glass in three weeks." Will's response to Hannibal's words was to simply huff and resign himself to swinging his legs along as the music once again filled the silence.

Hannibal moves on to chopping the onions he had peeled. He's methodical and precise and captivating to Will, whose attention fixed on the onions being diced and diced into finely chopped cubes. Gradually his swinging legs slowed and he moved his right foot to tentatively slip between the gap of Hannibal's crotch and the smooth marble side of the counter he sat upon. Will tenderly flexing his toes against the fly of Hannibal's trousers.

Teasing touches that the Omega knows his Alpha will slowly succumb to. Hannibal's only acknowledgement of Will's mischief was the fractional move of his head and the slight arch of his eyebrow accompanied by the twinkle of amusement in his eye.

Will simply looks at him with wide eyes faux innocence and continues on with his teasing toes and the arch of his foot. The rewards being the growing hardness within the confines of Hannibal's trousers. A growing bulge of delightful promises for their night.

"I believe you're wearing my jumper, Will." The Alpha says in a nonchalant manner, smiling at the Omega despite the slight tinge of red in his eye now and his semi confined to his trousers. Will smiles and shrugs his shoulders, now openly watching Hannibal's thick cock grow under the attentions of his foot, rubbing up and down slowly, teasing out the slow burn of arousal that will devour their night. Will can practically see the outline of his Knot stirring now too. Thick and swollen. His cunt squirms.

"I fancied a change," Will says, just as nonchalant, his eyes flickering up to Hannibal's his own tinge of gold present now. Hannibal smiles, it's a wolfish smile that always managed to send shivers down Will's spine, to make his skin crawl with anticipation.

"And if I ask why you fancied a change, the answer would be - ?" Hannibal asks, teasing out his own burn of arousal out of Will now, his eyes beginning to flicker darkly, dangerous, the promise of something more growing between them as Will captures his lip between his teeth and tilts his head to the side, his slick pooled where he sat, hot and sticky. He could smell it perforating the room, just as Hannibal could.

"The baby threw up on my jumper," He says it to ruin Hannibal's moment, to put the Alpha at a disadvantage but his words fail to achieve his desired effect, instead Hannibal grins a different kind of grin and places the knife that still sat in his hand down, wiping his hands momentarily on the towel besides. Will watches, his breath comes a little more laboured as he does. Hannibal moved to pick up Will's foot that was still playfully teasing his erection that he was finding increasingly hard to ignore and slowly brought it high to his lips, holding Will's eye as he tenderly kissed over the inside of his ankle, smiling at the shiver Will lets slip out.

"I do love it when you talk dirty to me." Hannibal smiles as he wraps his hand around Will's mischievous foot and raises it again, higher until it slips over his shoulder, Will breathes heavy now, leaning back on his elbows to accommodate the new position as Hannibal moves to stand before him. Dark eyes and a wolfish grin. His pussy weeps at the sight.

"If I had known baby vomit put you in the mood I would've given you a baby much sooner," Will says, swallowing and licking his suddenly dry lips as he tries to maintain some semblance of power in this new dynamic, Hannibal's returning smile only told him it was a futile venture as his fingers that were not wrapped around his ankle over the Alpha's shoulder moved to the hem of the red jumper that had been hiding Will's modesty up until this moment.

"We have time to make up for the delay," Hannibal says lowly, revealing Will's glistening cunt and his small baby Omega cock that was fitfully leaking precum against his slightly curved naval. The curve due to their second child now growing inside of Will's beautiful body.

"Hannibal," Will breathes, his voice on the edge of a whine as Hannibal picks up Will's leg and joins it on his other shoulder just like he did with Will's other ankle, leaving him open and tilted back.

"Shush now, let your Alpha take care of you," Hannibal says, voice dark and commanding as he bends down to meet the glistening sweetness that Will had growing between his creamy thighs. Irresistible and sweet on the Alpha's tongue as he delved his tongue deep inside of the hot folds of his lover, savouring the taste as he lost himself to the loud mewling cries Will let sing from his throat as Hannibal brought him to his peak with a silver tongue and deft fingers against his clit and baby cock. 


	2. Devout White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

Hannibal crawls up his flushed body, hidden beneath the red of his jumper, his mouth and chin glistens with Will's slick and cum, his eyes are a deep ruby red and his lips are stretched into a triumphant grin above the panting and sated Omega laid out on the counter below him. His creamy skin now a flushed deep pink that blends with the red jumper, his eyes heavily hooded and a burning gold. He kisses him, once, twice, thrice. His slick now on his own lips.

"I will make you scream like that every time you wish," The Alpha vows, as if his words are sweet nothings whispered to Will. The Omega delights in the vow and lazily smiles up at Hannibal, his clumsy fingers caressing the stubble that now grows over the Alpha's cheeks. The look of devotion gracing the Alpha's face tells Will that he made the right choice all those years ago, when they had held each other and let their bodies fall into the unknown.

"If I wish for you to do so now?" Will asks, his voice a whisper into the space between their lips, he smiles as the Alpha's eyes twinkle and burn.

"It would be my duty to fulfil," Hannibal responds, his voice a cold growl down Will's spine, slick wets his thighs and Hannibal's nostrils flare when he smells it in the air, his chest rumbles with a lusty growl and his eyes grow a deeper red. Will's belly flutters with nerves at the sight, his thighs giving a quiver as Hannibal's hands grips his hips and drags his arse to the edge of the counter.

"If you were not already full with my seed," Hannibal words slips past his lips like a melody cradling Will's very soul. He only sees Hannibal. Hannibal's hand slips from his hip to beneath to red jumper, caressing the curve of Will's belly where their child grew, the Omega delights in the touch of his Alpha's hand over his belly, the recognition that the baby that grew in his belly was undoubtedly the Alpha's that stood before him. His body sang for Hannibal.

"I would bend you over this marble slab and I would fill you and I would Knot you until my seed took, until you were so deeply owned and marked and ruined by my Alpha cock that every Beta, _every Omega_ and every Alpha that ever saw you again would _only_ know my scent, my claim on you," Hannibal's fingers slip between Will's thighs, delve like divers looking for treasure in the cavernous sea into Will's dripping pussy. Massaging his sensitive clit with punishingly slow strokes and gruelling flicks. His fingers slipping inside of his soft wet flesh, stroking the spot inside of his body that made every fibre of the Omega come undone.

"I would devour your every sense of being until your body sang only for me," Hannibal voice is dangerous and feral against Will's pounding jugular as his fingers continued to fuck his pussy, working him towards yet another peak, Will's face was screwed up with the painful arousal that now made contractions in his body, that made his swollen breasts weep the pearly white milk that fed the baby sleeping upstairs. The arousal that Hannibal raked over the Omega's body until every muscle screamed like a tightly round coil.

Will cums.

He cums with his engorged pink nipples making wet milky stains against his Alpha's red jumper. His thighs quivering, squeezing around Hannibal's hand that sat so deeply inside of his cunt that he couldn't imagine it ever being removed from him. Slick dripping from his cunt, pooling around him, making a puddle, make the marble surface shine around him.

Will cums with a scream that leaves his throat raw from the inside, that leaves every fibre of his being completely destroyed at the mercy of Hannibal, whose teeth destroy the Omega's throat from the outside, his mouth is full of his blood. His fingers drowning inside of the flooding cunt of his Omega.

The baby screaming upstairs is the only thing tethering either of them to the world.

The baby screaming after being woken from his slumber by his mother's screaming as he was so brutally fucked by his father's fingers.

The bodies of the Alpha and the Omega go slack.


	3. Dreamy Red Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

His body is like jelly as he climbs the stairs, drawing closer to the small set of screaming lungs tucked away in the dark bedroom. Cum stained belly and slick wet thighs, his neck throbs from the fresh mating bite that still weeps blood down his neck and along his shoulder and collarbone. His cunt that feels empty now Hannibal's fingers are no longer present. Will walks along the dark hallway and into their bedroom, his nipples that had already leaked now began again, the close proximity to his young making his body react instinctively, breasts leaking, heart lurching and arms reaching.

He smiles once he's crossed the room, leaning over the crib where the baby lay fitfully crying. Big red eyes staring terrified into his mother's gold ones. Will knows that once the red has retreated to the edges of his irises he would have Hannibal's eyes. Will picks his son up and cradles him close to his chest, the fabric between the baby's cheek and his breast smelling of Hannibal calms the baby as if both his parents were present.

"Mama's fine," Will promises, a smile etched over his flushed face, sweat layers his skin as the baby nuzzles into Will's covered breast and his tears slowly dry and his body relaxes. He understands safety. He will only ever know safety, Will knows that he and Hannibal will spend the rest of their lives protecting their children.

Will hums lullabies in foreign tongues as he walks around the dark bedroom, looking out over the icy grounds of the woods that surround their home as the baby slowly lulls back to sleep in his mother's arms. Will continues to hold him even after he's gone back to sleep, his thoughts swirling inside his head as he wonders round the bedroom, venturing out into the dark hallway, looking over the family photos that now littered the walls.

Photos that hold Will and Hannibal, grinning in each other's arms, laughter caught so candidly and framed for all those who entered the walls of their home to see. Will's heart swelled and sang as he looked at the photos of himself pregnant from only a few months ago, swollen so wholly with the baby now sleeping in his arms, Hannibal's face grinning with glowing pride with his hands pressed against Will's belly, his lips against his stretched skin in another. The family neither of them ever thought they could see come to fruition now realised.

The photos taken once the baby had arrived, the photo of Will's tired face grinning into the camera as the tiny baby lay in his arms only an hour after his birth. The photo Will had taken of Hannibal naked and asleep in the nest he had made later in his pregnancy, the baby laid on his chest, a mirror of his father.

"We will fill many more frames with many more photos of many more children," His voice is like a blanket in the cold, water in the desert, rain in a drought. Will smiles as he watches Hannibal walk along the dark hallway towards his Omega and son. His large hand cradling the babe's tiny head as his other arm wraps around Will's waist.

"Will you be disappointed if they're an Omega?" Will asks once they're stood over their son's crib, gazing at the sleeping wonder with Will's back pressed against Hannibal's chest, the Alpha's hands cradling the Omega's belly.

Will looks at Hannibal with his head rested against the Alpha's shoulder, watching the angles of his face change in the dark before his red tinged eyes move to meet the gold ones of his Omega.

"No. Will you be?" His voice is quiet in the room, open without judgement of what Will may answer, he looks between his husband and their tiny son that is sure to look so much like him.

"Yes. I fear that if they are an Omega they won't look as much like you. They won't have your eyes, your smile or your hair." Will lists, his eyes truly fixed on his son, the indescribable swell of pure love he feels taking hold of his whole heart as he does. He can't imagine a baby that looks like him, with his gold eyes and dark curls. He's unsure if he wants a baby that is so much in his image.

"Regardless of how they look, I will love them just as fiercely, just as proudly and just as wholly as I love Mathis. Just as I love you." The Alpha's words quell the worries of his Omega, soothing the aching worries away with each murmured word against the younger man's curls. Will lets his head fall back against Hannibal's shoulder, lets his eyelids flutter shut as he lets the sensation of his Alpha's hands of his pregnant belly wash over him. The promise that everything will be okay wrapping round his thoughts.

How could they not be with Hannibal at his side.


End file.
